The aims of this study are to determine and quantify the positive and negative physiologic effects of a 6 month intervention with synthetic human growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) alone, or in combination with either endurance training (ET) or strength training (ST); and to better define the potential therapeutic relationships between GHRH administration and exercise.